Arise
by HavenTitania
Summary: Furya hates her mutation and hates what it's done to her life. She ends up on Stryker's island as a prisoner, but Victor Creed has a deal to hopefully get her out...
1. Prologue

*Furya POV*

I hung my head as I heard them bringing in yet another mutant. Why? Why all of the tests, the experiments, the violence? Why did I have to get caught...I choked back a sob. And the biggest why of all...why did he leave me here? The one I thought truly loved me. I was so naive. The manacles that encircled my wrists clattered as I shifted. My arms hurt so much from being in this position, held above my head. The cover over my eyes itched.

I heard footsteps outside of my cage. Weird...my cage was a bit separated from the rest. Who could be here, way before my feeding? The door opened, and I tried to scoot back, but the chains wouldn't let me. "Who's there?" I hated how weak and scared I sounded.

A rough hand touched my face. I recognized it instantly. Victor. "My little kitten." He always called me kitten, saying I was just as sweet as one. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm gonna get you outta here, sweetheart. Soon. I have a deal with Stryker." His deep voice, so gentle and soothing, cut me to the bone.

"But...why did you leave me here in the first place?" I sobbed out, now trying to get as close to him as possible. His huge body encased mine in a hug. I felt so small and fragile in his grasp, but safe and secure.

"I couldn't getcha out of here without you getting hurt. There are too many guards. One of them could've shot you." He took off the eyecovers. The sight of his face, so close to mine, was too much to bear. His grey eyes stared deep into mine as he stroked my cheek softly.

"Victor..." I leaned my face into his palm. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back to visit. Be strong, kitten. I'll be back." He put the covers back on, and left. I instantly missed his body heat, and his strange, intoxicating scent.

And he left me with more worries...like, what deal did he have with Stryker to get me out? I sat down cross-legged and leaned my head to the side, trying to get comfortable. As I thought of him, my thoughts slipped easily into dreams where we could be together, no one to separate us.

* * *

><p>So. O.O I wrote this ages ago, but I've been told that it's good, so I decided to post it on here as my first story. :) Victor <em>will be <em>a bit OOC. I have warned you. Uhm, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm sorry, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would point them out to me. :) Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

*Victor Creed POV*

I was carefully removing my claws from the boy's red jacket when my keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps over the crackle and pop of fire. I glanced up at the crumbling ceiling of the school, vaguely hoping that a piece would fall and kill the man walking up behind me. I faced away from the one I hated above all. And that was above a lot of people and things. People in general annoyed the hell out of me.

"The deal. It still applies?" I asked, watching as a nail shortened in length, then smiled a little as the boy I was holding whimpered slightly. He had on his dark glasses again, so he couldn't shoot me with those lasers...or whatever the hell his eyes did.

"Of course." The smooth, persuasive voice of Stryker met my ears. I growled low in my throat at the thought of Furya locked up at the island, with a cover over her eyes. A cover! As if she would actually use her powers to hurt anyone. She wouldn't dream of purposely driving anyone insane. She was too sweet and innocent.

"When will you let her go?" I turned my head slightly to give him my coldest look.

"As soon as you get the job done. I must ask, why are you doing this for her?"

"I don't really know," I muttered, so low he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He took a step closer.

"She's mine, and I want her back," I said roughly. He chuckled.

"Just a pet?" he asked, a sickening smile on his face.

"I'm the one that sits up and begs," I muttered again.

"It's just not like you, Victor."

I stood quickly, towering over Stryker. "But it's just like me," I said, baring my teeth. "I'm _unpredictable_."

*Furya POV*

I sighed gustily for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Or night? I couldn't tell because they kept the room at a steady temperature and because I couldn't _see._ I didn't even know what the place I was in looked like, because to capture me, people had to put the blinders over me. I had been caught while perusing the fruits at the daily market right outside my door. Well, Victor's door. I was staying with him in his penthouse. My thoughts wandered from my capture and skipped back to the good days of my life when I was with him.

_When I turned sixteen, my powers came up with a bout of influenza. The first one I drove insane was my own mother, who was taking care of me just as a good mother should. I had a very high fever, and she was trying to cool me down with a wet washcloth when I opened my eyes. She was caught in my gaze like a rabbit caught in headlights, or a bird in a snake's sinister stare. Then my beautiful, innocent mother, always so caring and loving, started screaming insanely, raking her nails down her face, then moved on to her hair and started pulling it out. _

_ I reached for her, crying out, not understanding what was wrong. Her green eyes were locked with mine, and even while screaming with unbearable agony, she couldn't look away. I started sobbing, then closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Her screaming instantly stopped. I opened my eyes to see her staring blankly at the ceiling, her mouth hanging open and her body limp and almost lifeless. I choked on my scream, and that's when my father opened the door. _

_ Needless to say, I was soon an orphan._

_ I panicked. I ran out the door and down the street in my pajamas, not even thinking of other clothes, or money, or food, or even how I was going to survive. I just wanted to get away. I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could, before crashing outside of an apartment, next to an old homeless man. I curled up not too far away from him, on the steps of a large building, drifting off into a sleep filled with nightmares and my mother's endless screams of agony._

_ The next morning, I awoke to someone leaning down beside me. "Hey, punk. Get the hell off of my steps." The man who'd spoken had cold gray eyes and a handsome, proud face. He had a clean-shaven square jaw and a masculine scent of cologne and sweat. I stared, frightenend, frightened that he would start screaming soon, and then I would have to run again. But when my eyes met his, something else happened. Instead of him screaming or writhing like he was in pain, he grinned, revealing sharp, pointed canines, almost like a vampire's. "Oh...trying to pull little mind tricks, on me? It'll take a lot more than that to scare me." _

_ "I...I'm not doing anything!"_

_ His smile grew more pronounced. "Don't lie to me, little girl."_

_ I frowned. "Please don't call me that. I'm not all that little."_

_ I tried to stand up, and realized that there were newspapers over me. The old homeless man must have a heart...and then an even huger realization hit me. I was wearing my purple pajamas...with the little pandas on them. His eyes followed my gaze, and he chuckled. "Doesn't look like you are."_

_ I gazed down at the pajamas, feeling the tears burning at the backs of my eyes. My lower lip trembled, then before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably into the strange man's chest. And even more strange, was that he was comforting me. _

My head snapped up as the door to my cell scraped back. Heavy footsteps sounded on the concrete next to me as someone threw something at my feet. "Here you go. Filthy mutant." The guard rambled back to the door and slammed it shut, locking it with a definitive click. My mouth was dry, and my stomach was growling, but I couldn't reach the food or water I knew he'd set down in front of me. I never could. I felt carefully around with my feet, hoping I could get it closer to me, could somehow maybe pick it up with my feet...as usual, I knocked the canister over, spilling room temperature water all over my shoes. I leaned back some, but that pulled my arms into a painful position, so I slumped again, letting them dangle uselessly.

And just like every other night, the tears came. Hot, thick, soaking the covers over my eyes and leaking down my cheeks; they left little salty trails that dried crustily on my face because I couldn't wipe them away. I hunched over, gasping softly, as the weight of pain, loss, sadness and desolation overtook me yet again.


	3. Chapter 2

*Furya POV*

When I awoke next, my cheeks tickled with the feeling of dried tears, and my shoes were still soggy. I sighed to myself. Another perfect feeling for my perfect situation. I really wished Victor would come visit me again. It would definitely perk me up. I frowned; then I would just go back into a deeper depression when he left.

I heard the sound of yelling and footsteps, then my cell door opened. I heard the clinking of chains and exclamations of pain or maybe annoyance. Then, as quick as it had happened, it was over. My door slid shut and the guards walked away, laughing like hyenas. Someone let out a breath, like he or she was relieved that they were gone. I shifted, and the chains that bound my wrists clanked.

"Who's there?" A boy's voice came from my right. Oh, so it wasn't my cell that had been opened.

"My name is Furya. Who are you?"

"Scott Summers. Listen, do you know anything about this? Why are they capturing people?"

"They're capturing mutants, specifically. I don't really know what they do to us, but I assume it's some sort of scientific testing."

He let slip a cuss word. "Tell me what it looks like around here. Maybe there's a way we can escape."

"What, can't you see?" I asked, a feeling of dread in my stomach.

"No," he said sheepishly. "I have to keep my eyes covered. They...they shoot lasers, destroy things. I normally just wear sunglasses, but when I got captured, they fell off." I laughed loudly. Of all the luck! He sounded offended. "Have you got a problem with that? Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can't see either. They put covers over my eyes because they're afraid I'll drive them insane." My laughter stopped. "I wouldn't, though. It's an awful thing. I-" I stopped and gritted my teeth, trying not to start crying again. "I accidentally did it to both of my parents."

He was quiet. "I'm sorry," he said finally, his voice full of sympathy.

"The reason I was laughing is because of how my luck runs. They finally put a person close enough for me to talk to, and that person is just as blind as I am. Karma's so funny, sometimes."

"Do you believe in karma?" He asked inquisitively.

"I believe that I'll pay for what I've done to my parents," I answered quietly. "And I believe it's going to be worse than anything I could ever imagine, because I found happiness right after their death."

I was saved having to answer questions I knew that would stir up by the sound of heavy footsteps yet again outside our cells. This time I was positive it was my door that opened. My hopes soared, but I tried to quell them. What if it wasn't him? My hopes weren't wrong, though. I felt his body heat and the scent of him before he even said anything. He instantly took the covers off this time, and I narrowed my eyes, unused to the bright lights. When I got used to the brightness, I saw his face looming very close to mine. "Hello kitten."

*Victor Creed POV*

I pulled off the covers over her beautiful eyes and waited until she could see me before I said anything. "Hello kitten."

She smiled angelically, her face lighting up with joy. "Victor." I loved the way she said my name, falling gracefully from her lips. Her swirling eyes studied me, drinking me in. I moved closer to her, and accidentally kicked something on the floor. I looked down; it was a tray of untouched food. I examined it for a second, then looked back up at her, rage boiling in my veins.

"Have you ate anything?" I asked, hiding the anger in my voice. I knew though, that she could see it in my eyes.

Her eyes flashed. "Yes."

"Liar."

"I have! They...they feed me themselves." I narrowed my eyes at her as she stared back innocently. Why she would lie to save others, no matter how vile or disgusting, was beyond me.

I touched her cheek, and she leaned into it just as she had before. It was one of the other reasons why I called her kitten. She loved being touched, hugged, cuddled, and whatever else. "Are you hungry?"

She was going to lie again, I knew it, but her stomach growled loudly instead. She set her jaw and turned her face away from me. "No."

"Your stomach says otherwise." I reached and grabbed the food, then started sorting through it. It was disgusting, rotten and horrible. "That's goddamn it," I snarled, then turned to go strangle some guards.

"Victor, stop." Almost against my will, I obeyed. I would do whatever that crystalline voice wanted me to do; a part of me hated that fact, another relished it. "I'm fine. I...could stand to lose a little weight, anyway." Her teasing tone was offset by the sound of her stomach rumbling again.

"How long?" I said, then tried to gentle my tone. I turned back to look at her; her expression was one of concern. I frowned when I realized that the concern wasn't for herself.

"How long what?"

"Don't play dumb. When's the last time you ate?" I strode back to her and stroked her hair.

"Mmmm...I don't know. I can't tell night and day in here." I growled again, so she tried to get closer to me. I hugged her tight to my chest, her tiny body fitting into mine perfectly. She buried her face in my chest, starting to shake. I felt her hot tears on my shirt, and was painfully reminded of the day I'd first met her. Scrawny little thing, cowering on my stairs. When her eyes had met mine, images of pure horror and destruction had been sent spinning over to my mind. Nothing like that bothered me; but I still didn't kill her instantly for trying that on me. That's when I learned she didn't know what she was doing. Instead of killing her right then and there, as I normally would have done, something else made me take care of her. She still held that spell over me.

"Sh...it's all right, kitten. I'll take care of ya." It was the same thing I'd told her that first day. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with silver tears.

"I've learned something, Victor. Nothing is ever all right." I pulled back from her, astonished at her words. Furya was always happy, always a believer that things would turn out okay. What had happened for her to give up?

"No, Furya. Don't you do this to me. Don't you dare give up. I'm going to get you out of here. It _will _be all right. You hear me? I won't let anything else happen to you." I stepped away from her, then pulled her covers back over her eyes with strong regret. "I'll be back with food."

I was out the cell door when I heard her say one last thing. "Giving up is the last thing I'm going to do."

*Furya POV*

I slumped as soon as I was sure he was gone. Scott spoke up. "Who was _that_?"

"Victor Creed. He's got some kind of deal with someone to get me out of here, I think."

"What...are you related to him?" I was glad he couldn't see, because that elicited a blush out of me.

"No...not at all. He's just...he's been there for me for quite a while now. Why do you ask?"

"Because that was the man that captured me."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, you guys! :) I really, really appreciate them. :)<p>

If you read this on Quizilla, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how much more I've written of it and haven't posted. :D Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 3

*Scott POV*

"He is?" she asked, her voice faint.

"Yeah, he captured me. He was talking to this man about...about..." I heard more clanking, like she was getting restless. I decided to tell her half of the truth. "It must've been about you! He said that he wanted you back 'cause you're his toy."

"I'm not his toy," she said softly, and I could hear something dripping.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wishing I could comfort her somehow.

"I'm fine," she said, sniffling a bit. "He would never say that about me."

I felt bad about telling her that, but I didn't think it was good for her to be around him. He was obviously using her. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "But he did. He seemed...eager to get you back, just for that reason. Have you...?" I didn't know how to ask her that.

"I'm a virgin," she said harshly, and I heard more clanking.

I went quiet for a second. "Oh. Sorry." I sighed, not liking that I was the reason for her pain. "I'm sure he does it with plenty of women," I said, trying to calm her. Only after I'd said it did I realize how unbelievably stupid and awful it was.

Furya sobbed, and the chains clanked again. "You are right," she muttered. "I am only a pawn."

I didn't want to console her, because I thought it was for the best. "So..." I started awkwardly. "You...drive people insane?" If I could've, I would've hit myself in the head. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"It's a terrible thing," she whispered softly, heartbrokenly. I wasn't sure if she was heartbroken because of my news or because of her mutation.

I groaned as my arms started smarting from being pulled up for so long. We both fell deathly silent as footsteps echoed in the concrete hall. I heard the guards laughing, and my door opened. They opened Furya's door as well, and she cried out in pain. "Hey!" I yelled as they unchained me and let me fall to my knees. "Don't hurt her!"

"Shut up," a guy said harshly, jerking me up by the wrists. I bit my lip in pain, but didn't cry out. Furya was sobbing softly again. "Get her to shut up too." I heard a smack, and a little whimper.

I began to struggle. "Cowardly bastards! Quit hitting a girl!" Someone punched me in the gut, knocking the breath out of me. I groaned a bit, my body going limp.

Furya suddenly screamed. "Don't touch me there!" I could hear her struggling, and the guy gave a dirty laugh.

"You're kinda pretty fer a mutan'."

I heard a ripping sound, and Furya screamed even louder, ending in a choked sob. I bowed my head, tears springing to my eyes. I couldn't to a thing about them taking her away. For the first time in a long time, I wished my covers were off so I could kill those disgusting pigs with my lasers.

"Just leave me alone," Furya moaned, and the guy grunted. She started squealing as I was dragged out the door.

The guy dragging me laughed. "Don't leave her too bad off, Tony." The guy who had Furya only grunted again. All I could hear was soft sobbing as I was dragged somwhere else, and a heavy metal door slammed. I bit my trembling lips, shock and horror coursing through me.

*Furya POV*

Tears poured down my face, and I gave a gasp as his meaty fingers grasped my breast. He had be shoved up against the stone wall, his other hand fumbling at my pants. "Please, no," I begged, wishing I could see. As if he heard my thoughts, he jerked the covers off of my eyes. I looked over his shoulder, not wanting to see his face. I gave a startled cry as his lips crashed onto mine. They were cold and wet, like a dead fish. I gagged, and he slipped his tongue inot my mouth, his fingers now the edge of my panties.

I tried to expel the horrid thing from my mouth by biting it, and he slapped me with one hand as his other hand stroked my center. Shivers of revulsion and disgust erupted all over me as he tried to undo his already-bulging pants. I kept my eyes closed, wishing for death, when suddenly his horrid weight upon me was gone. I trembled in fear of what he might do next.

An all-mighty roar made my eyes snap open. I looked up to see Victor tearing into the guy with his claws, shredding and ripping. I shut my eyes again, to terrified to even cover my exposed breasts and more private areas. I kept my eyes closed until the gurgling stopped, and stalking footsteps made their way over to me.

"Furya?" he asked softly, pain coating his voice. _Bah! I am only a toy...he said so himself._ He got down on his knees beside me where I'd fallen, gently taking my hand. "Fuck, Furya." I let a small sob out, and he stroked the back of my hand. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, I opened them to see his handsome face looming over mine. He took his jacket off and picked me up tenderly, wrapping it around me. I looked over his shoulder as he hugged me close, at the broken and bleeding body of the man who'd tried to rape me. A ragged cry escaped my lips, and I tried to get away from both him and Victor.

Victor hugged me closer, shushing me. "It's all right, kitten. You're safe now."

For some reason, those words sparked anger within me. "I'm not fucking safe. I'm chained up in this shithole, I'm blind, and a guy just tried to _rape_ me."

Victor's eyes hardened, and he snarled. "Yes, and I killed him for that atrocity." I pulled away from him, jerking his large jacket closed over my breasts.

"You still leave me here," I said coldly.

"I'm trying to get you out!"

"Just so I can be your toy? I think I'd rather stay here," I snapped, then instantly regretted it. He had never been anything but kind and loving.

He stood up, anger transforming his face into the feral he was. "Stay here and rot, then," he snarled, and stalked off. I closed my eyes once more, feeling broken.

* * *

><p>Thanks again sooooo much for the reviews! I am mentally sending you candy and rainbows and unicorns. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

*Victor POV*

I stalked away from her, anger coursing through me. I heard her light sobs before I even reached the door, and my heart started to shred at the sound. I steeled myself and slammed the door shut, feeling like a bastard. I couldn't believe she'd said that, though. A toy? Furya was never a toy for me. I hadn't even kissed her on the lips, let alone fucked her.

I walked up the stairs to Stryker's office, planning on giving him a huge piece of my mind and perhaps a claw too. I slammed the door open, and he looked up at me, shocked. "Victor. What brings you here?"

"Furya. One of your guards just tried to rape her," I growled at him.

He didn't look shocked enough. "Well. I'l have to speak with him."

"No need," I snarled, shoving him against the wall. "I killed him." His eyes went wide, and he started to stutter. "I told you. She's _mine_. No one else touches her. I want to take her with me, so this won't happen again."

"We haven't even begun to study her fantastic abilities-" I pulled him away from the wall and slammed him again, cracking it a bit and growling. He whimpered. "Fine. Take her. But you're still in my service."

I gave a feral smile, showing off my pointed teeth. "No," I hissed. "I am in no one's service but my own." I threw him away from me, disgusted. With that, I turned and walked back out the door, set on taking my kitten home. I went past the other mutants locked in their separate cages, and they glared at me. As I headed to the back, to Furya's room, I heard soft, sweet singing. It was rare to hear, because I knew she only did it in the shower, when she thought I wasn't listening. I turned to my left, and saw her chained up again. Her head was bowed, blonde and black choppy hair falling over her face. They had redressed her in orange clothes. A shot of fear ran through me. _What if another succeeded in raping her?_

_"Tell the swine we will make it out alive; there's a note in the pages of a book. Sleep tonight, we'll sleep dreamlessly this time; when we awake, we know that everything's all right."_ She looked up at me, her silver eyes hard and cold. _"Sing to me, about the end of the world, end of these hammers and needles for you. We'll cry tonight, but in the morning we are new. Stand in the sun, and dry your eyes."_ The other caged mutants leaned forward, as if on edge for the next words, for the next part of the song.

"Furya-"

_"Hold on, to the world we all remember fighting for. There's still strength in us yet. Hold on to the world we all remember dying for. There's still hope left in it yet,"_ she cut me off, anger in her eyes. _"Sing..."_ she sang softly, her voice sweet and childlike. I put my hands on the bars, watching her with sorrow in my heart. Suddenly, she burst out, her face transforming in passion and conviction. _"Arise!"_

A blonde girl in the cage next to Furya began to cry softly, shining tears on her cheeks. I growled and opened the cage by cutting through the thin chains. I ripped the door open, and went straight up to Furya, digging my nail into the lock. "I'm getting you out of here, kitten." The other caged mutants seemed to hiss in derision. I'd captured most of them, and brang them in.

"No, Victor," Furya said, jostling the chain from my hand. "I'm staying here."

"Why?" I snarled, glaring at her once more.

"I won't leave all of these people behind," she said coldly, not even bothering to look at me.

I growled. "You need to come with me," I said grabbing her chin, lifting it up to look in her swirling eyes. The images flooded my brain, but I was used to shoving them away and concentrating on her beautiful face.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "How could you?" she whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here, but you know I'm trying to get you out-"

"No," she said, cutting me off. "Not about me. You kidnapped nearly every person in this room. _How could you?_"

"You don't understand, kitten, this is all-"

"Shut up!" Furya screamed. I blinked at her in shock. I'd never, _never_ heard her raise her voice like that before. _Never_. "Don't call me that," she said, her voice low and throbbing. "Don't. You can stop playing with me, Victor. I'm staying here."

Slowly, I moved back, away from her. "If that's what you want," I said gruffly, trying not to howl in pain. She nodded stiffly, looking away.

And I left.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh, you guys have no idea how happy all of the reviews made me! I am smiling so largely right now. :D I think there was a small misunderstanding - the bit I have on Quizilla is it. I wrote more of it and posted it on my Mibba account and am just now transferring it to this.<p>

I haven't got it completed anywhere, I'm sorry. :( I do have...I believe seven chapters plus the prologue all together, and I'm working on chapter eight. Thank you guys again! I really appreciate it. 3 3

A quick note about this chapter! When I heard the song _Arise _by Flyleaf, I instantly thought of Stryker's island and testing on mutants. I know, I'm an utter nerd. Anyway, that was how this story was born. I know it's cliche/stupid/weird to have the lyrics in it, to have her actually _sing _them, but I don't care. ;) I wanted to put them in somehow and this was what I imagined when I heard the song, so...yeah. xD Thanks for reading once again! 3


	6. Chapter 5

*Furya POV*

I bowed my head, letting the tears drip onto the concrete. The blonde beside me sighed. "Don't cry. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you staying here." She bit her lip, clanking the chains. "You're brave."

I merely nodded, sniffling. A thought rocked my very foundations, my very core. _I love him._ I sighed, biting my lip until it bled. He'd always been there for me. However, he betrayed me. He captured nearly all of these people, sent them here. I was disgusted by the very thought. "What's your name?" I asked finally.

"Jessica."

"I'm Furya."

"Yeah, I got that from the...uhm..."

"Yeah." I didn't want to talk anymore.

She sighed. "You have a beautiful voice. What is that song?"

"Arise."

"It's heartening." She took a deep breath. "My sister is trying to get me out of here."

"I have no one," I whispered, feeling the tears come again.

"I will tell my sister to get you out, too."

"You don't understand," I whimpered. "I essentially killed my parents, and Victor took me in. I...I _love_ him."

A guy across from me laughed darkly. "You're so stupid. How many times has he fucked you?"

I grew angry and hissed at him. "I'm a virgin." The guards forgot to put the covers back over my eyes, so I kept them trained on the ground.

"I'm sure I don't believe that," he muttered. "You've got to be a slut if you've been living with Victor fuckin' Creed."

I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. He was chained up in some sort of diaper-looking thing. He stared at me boredly and made the mistake of looking into my eyes. Nearly instantly he started to whimper, his eyes going wide. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his soft brown ones, not even when he began to scream bloody murder. I started to shiver and tremble as his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. A trail of drool rolled from his open mouth.

My body went limp as well, but strength poured through me. Confused, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Why did I feel so..._alive?_ He had been the first person I'd used my powers on since my parents, not including Victor. I felt like a vampire, having sucked the life and sanity out of him, and I felt stronger, more...full. What was happening?

"Why did you do that!" Jessica asked, horrified.

"He pissed me off," I snapped, looking around with new eyes. I was suddenly not afraid to look and stare people in the eye. They had better all be careful; I was feeling _good_.

Jessica's eyes snapped fire, and she glared at me. "I thought you wanted to save us, not drive us insane." I glared back at her, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. Bitch. I took a deep breath of the stale air, wishing for someone, _anyone_ to let me take their energy, their sanity. I sighed, and bit my lip. What was wrong with me?

Bowing my head once more, I fought back the cravings, sucking my breath in.

* * *

><p>Tralalala~ Furya's bein' a bad girl.<p>

gkjfdmdsk the reviews and PMs make me go :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I am so glad you guys like this. I'll try to continue writing it in school as soon as I catch up on posting up the chapters I do have written. :) Thanks again! 3


	7. Chapter 6

I was half-asleep when a high-pitched screeching awoke me with a jerk. I looked up to see a handsome man ripping open the cages with large metal claws. He reminded me of Victor by his body shape - tall and muscular with broad shoulders. When my cage was ripped open at the very end of the row, I stared at him.

"I'm chained up in here," I said softly, looking down again. He came up to me, cutting my chains. I heard a squeal from my right as a dark-haired woman hugged Jessica tightly. I assumed it was her sister, from the fact that they had tears in their eyes.

The man took my shoulders and pushed me out of the cage, herding us all together. There were cries of "who are you?" and "what's happening?" The man stood beside me and shushed them quickly, breathing heavily.

"We're getting out of here. Everyone, follow Kayla." Kayla gave him an angry look, and he sighed. "I've got to find Victor," he told her. "He..." The man shook his head. "Just go."

As everyone else ran off, I stood beside the man and put my hand on his arm. "I want to go with you."

"No," he said bluntly. He started to walk away, and I grabbed his arm again, frowning.

"I'm going with you no matter what you say," I said.

He sighed. "I can't protect you and fight Victor off at the same time."

"I don't need to be protected," I said, and looked up into his brown eyes. He narrowed his eyes, watching the images.

"Fine," he finally muttered, and took off down the hall. I followed him closely, and kept a keen eye out for Victor. I wanted to apologize to him, hold him, hit him, try to drive him insane. He captured those people; I hated him, I loved him. How could he betray me like that? I wanted to cry and scream in anger and pain and betrayal. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to kiss him. So many emotions battling together, so confusing.

Suddenly, someone tackled the man walking in front of me from the side. Snarling rent the air, and I recognized Victor's body. I screamed as the man threw him off, and Victor hit the wall. I ran up to him, between the two. "Stop!" I screamed, pressing my hands to Victor's chest.

His grey eyes stared down at me in surprise. The man growled. "Get out of the way, girl," he said, stalking towards us. "Leave, and let two brothers fight it out."

I looked up at Victor, shocked. "What does he mean, brothers?"

Victor slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest like old times. He didn't answer my question, instead grinning at the man. "Jimmy," he said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. "Looks like you've met my kitten." His hands spread over my lower back.

Jimmy growled again. "You been runnin' around, raping girls again?"

Victor snarled, hugging me tighter. "This one's different, Jimmy. I'm not gonna touch her like that until she asks me to."

Jimmy laughed bitterly. "I don't believe that. You've obviously got her under your thumb." I closed my eyes, pressing my face into Victor's chest. I didn't want to hear any of this. Victor gently put a clawed hand on the back of my head, pressing me closer.

"You'd better get out of here," Victor advised. "Go help your pretty wife and those kids. I'll be taking Furya with me." He let me go, taking my hand, and I turned to face Jimmy.

His brown eyes were narrowed. "I won't let you hurt anyone else." He held out his hand to me. I stared at it for a second, then shook my head no and stepped back, closer to Victor. He settled an arm around my waist.

"Looks like she wants to stay with me," Victor said, glaring at Jimmy. "Might as well get out."

Jimmy growled, and looked around. "You've fucked her up, Victor. Real bad." With that, he turned around and stalked off, looking for the kids and Kayla, I knew.

"Why can't they just _understand?_" I asked, looking up at him. "Have you really done so much that they believe you incapable of caring for someone?"

Victor looked after his brother with sad eyes. "Yes. I'm not proud of the things I've done, kitten." His eyes flashed, and his lip curled. "Well, _most_ of them."

I pulled away from him, looking down. I still couldn't forgive him for everything he'd done to those other poor mutants. "Why did you capture them?"

Victor took my face in his clawed hands, staring deeply into my eyes. "Furya...that was my deal with Stryker. He promised to give you up to me if I captured the mutants he wanted."

Tears filled my eyes again. "You did it for me?" It didn't make it okay, but it was a sweet sentiment. He nodded slowly, then leaned down to press his lips against mine very gently. I gasped a bit, not expecting it. He'd kissed my forehead before, my hand, my cheek...but he had always avoided my lips. I'd never been kissed like that before. The man who'd tried to rape me didn't count. Those few boyfriends I had before I ruined my life didn't count.

Victor was the only one, now. His lips were sweet and gentle against mine, his rough thumb stroking my cheek. He put his hand on my lower back, bowing my body into his. I could feel every line of his hard body against mine, and it caused me to moan softly. We jerked apart as Jimmy yelled down the hall.

"Should we help him?" I asked softly, looking up into his grey eyes. He growled low in his throat, and kissed me lightly once more on the lips before taking my hand and running towards the sound.

When we turned the corner, the first thing I saw was Jimmy - his long metal claws fully extended. The next thing I noticed was another man, this one shirtless. I gave a little squeak as I realized his mouth had been sewn shut.

Victor growled beside me, and pushed me behind him a bit. "Looks like Wade's been upgraded."

* * *

><p>Oh noes, not that guy! D: I loved Wade until he got...upgraded...<p>

Anyway. Thanks again for all of the reviews, you guys are absolutely fabulous! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 7

*Furya POV*

Bright flashes of light and yells were all I could see as Victor, Jimmy, and the other mutant fought. I felt sick to my stomach, terrified of Victor being hurt. I put my hand over my mouth, backing up as I watched him get stabbed once more. A low cry of agony left my lips, and I tried my hardest not to cry. He had to get out of this alive. He _had_ to.

Suddenly, someone was behind me. "Hey there," the man said softly, taking my arm. "You need to come this way with the other kids."

I pulled my arm away slowly. I didn't even know this guy. "What are you talking about? I can't leave!"

"You have to," he said, his brow furrowing. He grabbed my arm again and began to tug me away. "It's too dangerous here."

"But, Victor-"

"He won't get at you, honey. I'll keep you safe."

I cried out as I was dragged back around the side of the building, and towards a clearing. I saw a huge helicopter being filled with the other caged mutants, and my heart jumped up into my throat. _They're being saved._ I, however, didn't want to be. I had Victor, and he could possibly be dying right at that very moment.

I was forced into a seat and buckled up, then told to shush. I kept babbling about Victor, but not really saying his name. They assumed I was crazy, I just knew it; I was a lost case to them. "He's still out there, don't leave, what if he's dead?"

I watched as a woman leaned forward to talk to a man with a shiny bald head. "The girl Keeps saying there's another, but the rest of them say not."

"Is she delusional?"

"I believe so."

It took me a second to realize they were talking about my babbling. "_Please_." I looked up at them as they turned to me, sympathy in their features. My eyes overfilled with tears and I began to sob into my hands as the helicopter shuddered and lifted off.

I couldn't even make myself look out the window as we flew away from that hellish, burning place.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks meant nothing to me. The founder of the place I was in had tried to talk with me, but I wouldn't answer anything he asked. I was angry that they had taken me away, angry and sad. The other kids had settled in pretty well – they went to classes that helped them hone their abilities. I, however, spent my time sulking and worrying about Victor. The teachers and counselors assumed that I was traumatized from whatever had happened on the island.<p>

I was more traumatized by Victor's absence.

Those who had been rescued with me left me alone. They all hated me, and for good reason; they'd all heard about how I'd driven that boy insane. I wasn't alone, though, regardless of however much I wanted to be. My new roommate seemed to be sort of like myself – quiet, bitter, almost. Her name was Jean Grey, but other than that, I knew nothing about her.

She went to classes; I went to counseling. She came back and did homework; I came back and stared out the window. It was a mutual agreement not to really talk, and I was fine with that.

And time moved on.

Days melted into weeks, which flew into months.

Before I knew it, twelve years had passed.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH. I shocked myself. This is the first chapter that I've actually written recently. I have no more pre-written chapters for you all, which means the updates will be a bit slower. :(<p>

I do, however, have a nice little surprise for you all in the next chapter...*shifty eyes* *huge grin*


End file.
